Edward wiedział
by NiktTaki
Summary: Edward czytał w myślach i nauczył się milczeć. Edward milczał i patrzył, całe życie patrzył. Edward patrzył i nie był w stanie zrozumieć.


**Od Autorki: Pierwsza scena ma miejsce tuż po przybyciu Alice i Jaspera do domu Culennów, druga to ślub Alice, a trzecia dzieje się już po epilogu. **

Edward wiedział. Od samego początku, od chwili, w której wszystko się zaczęło.

* * *

Alice siedziała sama na werandzie. Patrzyła w niebo z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Jej krótkie włosy powiewały na wietrze. W powietrzu wyczuwało się jesień.

- To życie jest piękne, wiesz Edwardzie? To życie jest życiem, którego zawsze chciałam. Ten świat jest miejscem, do którego ja i Jasper powinniśmy należeć – wyszeptała dziewczyna.

Edward zeskoczył z pobliskiego drzewa. Nie sądził, że wampirzyca dostrzeże jego obecność. Zawsze był doskonałym obserwatorem. Niezauważalnym.

_Dłonie, białe i przyjemnie chłodne. Twarz Jaspera pełna pożądania. Śnieg wszędzie wokoło. Smak ust mężczyzny. Drżenie. Cichy jęk i odgłos łamanych drzew. Ciało ocierające się o ciało…_

- Kochasz go, prawda?

Alice wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała pytająco na rudego chłopaka. Jej brwi uniosły się w wyrazie zdziwienia.

- Czytam w myślach. Tak jak ty widzisz przyszłość, a Jasper odczytuje emocje. Mogę zobaczyć wszystko to, co ty. Mogę zajrzeć głębiej, niż potrafisz sobie wyobrazić. Widzę ten świat twoimi oczami. Czuję tobą delikatny podmuch wiatru, widzę tobą kolory liści, które przynoszą spokój i ukojenie. Widzę, ale w całym tym patrzeniu nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, że rozumiem. Kochasz go, prawda? Kochasz Jaspera?

_Czerwone oczy błyszczące w ciemności. Kałuża pełna krwi. Blade dłonie zatopione w ciele mężczyzny. Krzyk. Złość. Nienawiść. Zrezygnowanie. Szukanie drogi do domu z marzeń. _

_- Przynajmniej powiedz mi, że żałujesz. Jasper, przecież mogę ci pomóc, razem nam się uda._

_- Nie żałuję…_

- Alice, nikt z nas nie jest święty. Każdemu zdarzyło się zabić, każdy z nas poczuł smak ludzkiej krwi. Każdy oprócz…

_Biały dom na horyzoncie. Delikatny dotyk dłoni chłopaka. Dłoni, która zabija. Zachód słońca. Szczęście. Pełne niepokoju twarze. Znikający z nich niepokój. Cichy, melodyjny głos i otwarte ramiona jasnowłosego mężczyzny. Anioł. Czysty, niewinny. Pełen światła._

- Skoro mam przeżyć z tobą wieczność Edwardzie, muszę nauczyć się ci ufać. Musisz nauczyć się milczeć, kiedy trzeba.

* * *

Edward nauczył się milczeć. Edward nauczył się, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie zrozumie. Uczył się tego przez wszystkie dni wieczności, a ucząc się – patrzył.

* * *

Alice tańczyła w ramionach brata. Jego dłoń spoczywała delikatnie na jej nagich plecach. Biała suknia wirowała w tańcu tak, jakby żyła własnym życiem.

_Ołtarz, bukiet białych róż i mężczyzna w szarym garniturze. Takty powolnej, cichej muzyki. Ramię, na którym się opierała. Ramię blondyna. Anioła. Ojca. Cichy szept „powodzenia". Pocałunek Jaspera. Oklaski. Szczęście…_

Edward nachylił się nad uchem swojej małej siostrzyczki, panny młodej. Jego oddech delikatnie muskał jej szyję.

- Jak to jest możliwe? Kochasz Jaspera…

- Kocham.

_Taniec. Dwa przytulone do siebie ciała. Uczucie ciepła i bezpieczeństwa. Czarny garnitur z białą różą w butonierce. Szept Carlisla._

_- Kocham cię, Alice. Jesteś tak silna, tak odważna. _

_- Znalazłam go. To dla niego jestem odważna, to dla niego jestem silna. Beze mnie by sobie nie poradził… Ja też cię kocham._

Ostatnie takty piosenki dobiegły końca. Wampir przytulił do siebie Alice i uśmiechnął się nad jej ramieniem. Wsłuchał się w muzykę jej uszami. Poszczególne dźwięki były jak fragmenty jednej, przepięknej historii. Wybuchały w jej umyśle jak każda myśl przepełniona namiętnością. Zdziwił się. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo są do siebie podobni.

- Wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać. Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim.

- Edwardzie, wiesz przecież, że nie mam wyboru.

Nie było w tym zdaniu ani cienia goryczy.

_Wdzięczność. Może smutek. Tęsknota za czymś, co nigdy nie istniało. Decyzja, która tak naprawdę już dawno temu została podjęta. Miłość._

* * *

Edward czytał w myślach. Czasami wolałby tego nie umieć.

* * *

Tego dnia Alice wróciła z polowania wcześniej niż zwykle. Jej wzrok były rozbiegany, palce u dłoni drgały nerwowo. Oddychała trochę szybciej niż zwykle. Nikt poza Edwardem nie zauważył, może nikt tak naprawdę nie chciał zauważyć. W pewnym momencie kobieta wstała z kanapy, na której czytała książkę i z uśmiechem na twarzy oznajmiła, że idzie się przejść. Wampir zostawił swoją córkę śpiącą w ramionach Belli, pocałował żonę w czoło i wyszedł za siostrą.

_Król Karol kupił królowej Karolinie korale koloru koralowego. Król Karol kupił królowej Karolinie korale koloru koralowego. KrólKarolkupiłkrólowejKaroli niekoralekoloru…_

Alice siedziała pod starym, ugiętym pod ciężarem starości drzewem. Jej pełne życia oczy były przeraźliwe suche. W wampirzym tempie przeczesywała włosy palcami. Kiwała się prawie niezauważalnie w przód i w tył. Edward podbiegł do niej i przytulił do siebie mocno, gładził dłonią jej drżące plecy dopóki się nie uspokoiła. Słyszał w myślach swojej małej siostrzyczki wypowiadane z determinacją słowa.

_Król Karol kupił królowej Karolinie korale koloru koralowego. Król Karol kupił królowej Karolinie korale koloru koralowego. Król Karol kupił królowej…_

- Alice – westchnął. – Maleńka, przecież dobrze wiesz, że przede mną nic nie ukryjesz

_Anioł. Promienie słońca błyszczące na nagim torsie. Wąskie usta, tak inne. Ogień. Strach i poczucie winy. Miłość. Namiętność, której nigdy nie poznała. Tak grzeszna, bo pełna zdrady i równocześnie tak czysta. Miłość. Pocałunek i silne dłonie na nagiej skórze brzucha. Powrót rozsądku. Miłość._

- Chciałabym mieć tak dużo, Edwardzie. W mojej wizji nie było tego wszystkiego, w mojej wizji byliśmy szczęśliwi. Widziałam tak wyraźnie, że kocham Jaspera.

- Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, Al. Spójrz tylko na nas, na rodzinę, która stanowi całość. Na rodzinę, do której naprawdę należysz. Kochasz przecież Jaspera, zawsze go kochałaś.

_Delikatne dłonie. Silne dłonie. Jasper i anioł. Zabójca i niewinny. Miłość i miłość. Słaby, zimny mężczyzna, którego trzeba było uratować. Silny i ciepły anioł, który bardzo dobrze poradzi sobie sam._

* * *

Edward czytał w myślach i nauczył się milczeć. Edward milczał i patrzył, całe życie patrzył. Edward patrzył i nie był w stanie zrozumieć.


End file.
